Tentation
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName] : Charles avait l'habitude des élèves difficiles - il était bien obligé en dirigeant une école pour jeunes mutants - et pourtant rien n'aurait pu le préparer à Erik. Ni aux méthodes que l'adolescent employait pour se faire expulser.


SURPRISE !

Et alors tu croyais quoi mon Eli chérie ? Que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Que nenni ! Comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu mérites tellement plus qu'un OS que j'en ai écris deux. Bon en vrai, j'avais décidé de le faire avant de savoir que c'était pour toi, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu les mérites largement.

Cette fois, c'est un AU prof/élève en combo avec mineur (de plus de 15 ans) / majeur (d'ailleurs je réitère le warning de mon autre OS) écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName.

J'espère que ce second cadeau te plaira autant que le premier. Ou plus si tu ne l'as pas apprécié.

Je te laisse donc avec Charles, Erik et une petite remarque : pauvre Charles.

Encore plein de bisous et joyeux Noel.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Charles émergea deux minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il se glissa hors de son lit et enfila immédiatement sa robe de chambre.

Malgré les rénovations et la nouvelle chaudière, les vieux murs de la propriété familiale étaient toujours aussi difficiles à chauffer. Il était encore trop tôt dans la saison pour allumer un feu. L'imposante cheminée qui occupait la moitié du mur nord de sa chambre était donc encore vide. Plus quelques semaines de patience et elle apporterait les quelques degrés qui lui manquaient afin d'être totalement à l'aise.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante.

Après un passage rapide aux toilettes puis sous la douche, il se sentait un peu plus d'attaque pour faire face à sa journée. Il n'avait cours que le matin. Pourtant, son rôle de directeur ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'école. Les élèves y avaient accès mais ils devaient prendre leurs repas dans la salle à manger. La cuisine était réservée aux professeurs. Elle était habituellement exempte d'élèves à cette heure là.

Il y retrouva Logan et Hank. Les deux hommes, et amis, menaient une discussion animée. Ils feuilletaient chacun leur journal respectif. Charles sortit sa théière et sa tasse préférée et s'attela à la préparation de son premier thé de la journée. Le plus important de tous.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant que Hank lui adressa la parole :

"Bien dormi, Charles ?"

"Pas assez."

Il prit une seconde gorgée de thé.

"J'ai reçu la visite de Marie cette nuit."

Logan se redressa et quitta son journal des yeux :

"Encore des cauchemars ?"

C'était lui qui avait amené la jeune fille à l'institut, plusieurs mois auparavant. La pauvre gamine souffrait d'une mutation particulièrement cruelle, qui la privait de tout contact humain. Elle avait failli tuer plusieurs de ses proches. Ces événements l'avaient assez traumatisée pour réapparaître dans ses rêves.

"Oui. Ils s'étaient espacés, mais il y a eu un incident avec Bobby la semaine dernière."

Logan grogna :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

L'imposant mutant était déjà en train de se lever. Son instinct de protection envers la jeune adolescente était une véritable plaie à gérer.

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Logan. Rassieds toi."

Logan reprit son journal :

"Si ce petit con lui fait du mal, je vais l'exploser.

"Tu ne feras rien à mes élèves, Wolverine. Et Marie est largement apte à se défendre toute seule."

La sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours couvrit la réponse de l'ex-militaire. Hank récupéra sa pile de livres. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa classe. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser de jeunes mutants seuls dans une salle de TP, même une aussi bien équipée et sécurisée que celle qu'il avait fait installer.

Charles se mit en route lui aussi. Son propre cours avait toujours lieu dans son bureau. Il aimait cette pièce. La manière dont le soleil entrait par les grandes baies vitrées, la vue sur les jardins. Il aimait également le fait que ses élèves soient installés en cercle, plutôt qu'en ligne derrière leurs tables

Cette disposition particulière appelait à la discussion, aux échanges et vu les thèmes qu'il abordait, c'était plus essentiel que n'importe quel cours magistral.

Chaque élève qu'il croisa le salua. Certains l'arrêtèrent même afin de lui poser des questions ou tout simplement discuter.

Il était justement en train de donner un conseil à John, un pyrokinépathe, lorsque ce dernier se fit bousculer. Le responsable, un autre élève de 17 ans, Erik Lensherr, continua son chemin sans même se retourner.

Charles déposa une main sur l'épaule de John. Ce dernier avait tendance à vite s'énerver. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur ses petits camarades. Charles espérait vraiment qu'il apprendrait à tempérer son caractère explosif. Mal utilisé, ses capacités pouvaient faire d'importants dégâts.

"Je m'en occupe, John. Retourne en classe."

Cette fois, il hâta le pas. Il voulait parler à Erik avant que le cours commence. L'adolescent était arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Il refusait de parler de son passé, mais son esprit était une masse compacte de colère et de haine.

Il était extrêmement agressif. Avec tout le monde, qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs. Il abusait également de son pouvoir de manière irraisonnée. Charles avait du utiliser sa propre télépathie alors qu'Erik avait bloqué Logan contre un mur lors d'un cours.

Il s'inquiétait vraiment à son sujet. Le jeune homme restait à l'école pour le moment, à la demande de sa mère. Mais Charles ignorait combien de temps l'amour qu'il lui portait allait le faire tenir.

Livré à lui-même, avec cette rage en lui, cette agressivité totale et apparemment sans fin, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que sa situation dégénère.

Il était du devoir de Charles de le remettre sur la bonne voie.

 **ooOoo**

Il détestait cet endroit.

Il haïssait les bâtiments.

Leurs grands murs, leur opulence, leurs immenses jardins. Tout ici lui rappelait en détail qu'il partageait un taudis avec sa mère. Cet endroit froid et sordide où elle vivait toujours.

Il haïssait les élèves.

Tous ces bons samaritain qui ne savaient rien de la vie. Qui pensaient bêtement que le monde les accepterait, malgré leurs différences. Ils allaient être douloureusement surpris quand ils quitteraient leur nid et se frotteraient à la dure réalité du monde.

Il haïssait les professeurs.

Eux qui croyaient savoir mieux que lui. Qui endormissaient ses frères mutants avec de belles paroles. Des mensonges. Ils feraient mieux de leur apprendre à se battre, plutôt que ces trucs inutiles sur l'histoire, la littérature ou les sciences.

Mais plus que tout, il haïssait le professeur Xavier.

C'était lui qui avait convaincu sa mère de le laisser l'emmener ici. C'est lui qui l'avait séparé d'elle. Qui allait la protéger s'il n'était plus là ? Shaw avait déjà tenté de leur extorquer leurs faibles économies. Qui savait ce que le chef de gang avait fait depuis qu'Erik avait quitté Chicago ?

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Cet idiot ne perdait jamais son calme, quoi qu'Erik fasse. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s'attaquait à des élèves, ou encore mieux, à des professeurs, qu'il montrait un quelconque sentiment. Et ce n'était même pas de l'agacement, encore moins de la colère. Non. Ce n'était rien de tout ça. Il le regardait avec cette expression déçue et inquiète qui faisaient se serrer le ventre d'Erik.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Et ça l' énervait encore plus.

Il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose afin de se faire expulser. Il pourrait retourner auprès de sa mère. Il lui dirait que ce n'était pas pour lui. Qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Elle serait triste, mais elle comprendrait.

Xavier entra dans la salle de cours. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Il se tourna vers le petit groupe d'élèves qui l'attendaient comme le messie. Bandes d'idiots.

Deux yeux bleu intense se posèrent sur lui. Tout son corps se raidit. Il détestait l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui.

 _ _Tu resteras après le cours, Erik. Je dois te parler.__

L'ordre arriva directement à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il frissonna malgré lui. Il aimait autant qu'il détestait avoir le télépathe dans son esprit. Ça lui faisait toujours l'effet d'une caresse. Il se demandait à chaque fois si la sensation serait la même si le professeur le touchait vraiment.

Ses mains semblaient si douces. Il n'y avait pas une seule ampoule ou un seul cor. C'était les mains de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler physiquement. À la différence d'Erik, qui portait des charges depuis qu'il était assez grand pour atteindre les étagères du haut chez le vieux Ben.

Il regarda brièvement ses paumes. La cicatrices qui coupait sa ligne de vie à droite. Sa peau rêche et dure par endroit. Des mains d'homme. Et pourtant celles de Xavier étaient plus larges, plus fortes. Il en était certain. Elle seraient incontestablement capables de le clouer sur n'importe quel surface, aussi sûrement que le bleu de ses yeux.

Erik fit un effort pour sortir de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir envie de son professeur quand le-dit professeur était présent dans la même pièce. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était télépathe. Et puis de toute façon, Erik le détestait. C'était juste ses hormones qui surréagissaient à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur lui.

Bientôt il serait parti. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de son attirance pour un rêveur idiot.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une idée traversa son esprit. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il savait comment se faire virer. Ce serait si simple.

Il se redressa et attendit que le cours débute. Puis il s'imagina, avec moult détails, allongé nu sur des draps gris acier, ses deux mains agrippées à la tête du lit. Il ajouta ensuite le professeur, agenouillé entre ses cuisses écartées, une main sur chaque genou. Il se fit arquer le dos, laisser des gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Quand il fut certain que tous les détails étaient parfaits, il envoya l'image vers Xavier.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il se tut et s'arrêta net au milieu du tapis qui ornait le centre de son bureau. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le responsable.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se racla la gorge et repris son exposé. Erik ne savait même pas de quoi ils étaient censé parler aujourd'hui.

Par contre, il savait exactement la vision qu'il allait invoquer maintenant. Elle était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Il avait joui assez souvent en y pensant pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'imposant fauteuil derrière le bureau de Xavier. Il y installa l'image de son professeur, le pantalon entrouvert, et sa queue dans la bouche de son élève.

Dans sa vision, personne ne pouvait le voir, il était totalement caché par le bureau. Et le risque de se faire prendre l'excitait particulièrement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de ce moment, il avait sorti sa propre verge. Il se masturbait alors qu'il suçait l'homme assis devant lui.

Cette fois, quand il projeta l'image, il envoya également une bonne dose d'excitation.

L'effet fut à nouveau instantané. Son professeur se figea complètement. Du rouge apparut sur ses joues. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas le cours de ses pensées et continua à répondre aux questions des autres élèves.

Par contre, il se dirigea derrière son bureau et plaça l'imposante table entre lui et le regard d'Erik, fixé sur son entrejambe.

 _ _Ça suffit, Erik__ _._

L'étudiant se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Ses petites images semblaient avoir un effet secondaire intéressant.

Il prépara sa dernière idée avec soin. Ce serait, après tout, le clou du spectacle. La goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

Cette fois c'était Charles - parce qu'il l'appelait toujours Charles dans ses rêves quand il le prenait - qui était allongé sur les draps. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude, gonflées à force d'avoir été embrassées et mordues. Ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'excitation. Erik était enfoncé en lui, ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant, sa peau brune formant un contraste étonnant sur celle blanche et immaculée de Charles. Et les bruits qui quittaient sa bouche étaient la plus douce des musiques.

Erik se balança sur sa chaise. Son érection était devenue douloureuse. Mais il savait que la réaction qui l'attendait valait mille fois son inconfort actuel.

Il se concentra sur l'image de lui en train de baiser Charles, sur son excitation et il ouvrit grand les portes de son esprit.

Le poing du professeur s'abattit sur son bureau. Il dit, entre ses dents serrées :

"Le cours est terminé pour le moment. Vous pouvez disposer."

Et il ajouta, juste pour lui :

 _ _Toi aussi, Erik. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. Ce comportement est inadmissible.__

Erik ramassa ses livres et les utilisa pour cacher sa propre érection quand il se leva. Mais il fit un clin d'œil à son professeur lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Clin d'oeil qu'il accompagna d'une image très explicite de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans les minutes à venir pour régler son petit problème.

 **ooOoo**

Charles sentit l'esprit de Raven à la seconde où elle passa les grilles de la propriété.

Il sortit immédiatement de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis des mois. Elle lui manquait. Les coups de téléphone ou les discussions télépathiques n'étaient pas la même chose qu'une conversation autour d'une bière ou d'un verre de vin.

Par habitude, il chercha mentalement Erik.

À sa grande honte, il faisait tout son possible pour éviter son élève. Le petit jeu auquel s'adonnait l'adolescent avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il lui envoie une image mentale.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui en parler. Comment pourrait-il le sermonner sur son comportement alors que lui-même ressentait un plaisir coupable à chaque invasion de son esprit ? C'était son élève, mineur de surcroît, avec une liste de traumatismes et de difficultés longues comme le bras.

Il était un adulte, il n'avait aucune raison de désirer Erik. Il devrait avoir un meilleur contrôle de lui-même.

Mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme était dans les jardins, bien loin des quartiers des professeurs. Et du hall d'entrée, où Charles accueillit sa sœur. Il l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre qu'il lui avait fait préparer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son premier cours en lui promettant de la revoir le soir-même au dîner.

Comme prévu, elle l'attendait dans la salle à manger privative lorsqu'il termina son travail. Il était fatigué de sa journée. Il se laissa tout de suite tomber sur la lourde chaise qui était posée devant son assiette.

Les plats étaient déjà sur la table. Raven le regarda avec amusement avant de les servir tous les deux. Ils commencèrent à manger:

"Dure journée."

Il grogna.

"Vraiment je me demande à quoi tu t'attendais en ouvrant cette école ? Déjà des adolescents normaux sont une plaie à gérer, alors des mutants ? Je ne comprends pas comment cette vieille baraque est encore debout."

"Ne sois pas si négative. Dans l'ensemble, ils se tiennent bien."

"Dans l'ensemble ? Tu veux dire que seuls quelques élèves te donnent du fil à retordre et arrivent à te mettre dans un état pareil ?"

Immédiatement une image d'Erik à genoux entre ses jambes apparut dans son esprit. Il la repoussa du mieux qu'il pu. On pouvait toujours compter sur Raven et son intelligence pour pointer du doigt les petits détails d'une conversation.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en parler. Elle n'aurait pas de solution miracle mais au moins, son avis serait utile.

"Un élève en particulier. Erik Lensherr."

"je crois que je me rappelle de lui. Un jeune homme grand, magnifiques yeux bleu gris, un sourire de requin ?"

"Oui. Il contrôle le métal."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Il essaie de se faire expulser. Il a déclenché plus de bagarres à lui tout seul depuis qu'il est arrivé que tous les autres réunis. Il est agressif avec les professeurs. Fait le mur. N'écoute rien. N'apprend rien. Il n'a pas rendu un seul devoir."

"Mais ce n'est pas tout."

Charles regarda sa sœur. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

"Comment tu sais ça ?

"Allons Charles, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as une tête de cochon dans ton établissement. Tu as toujours réussi à les amadouer à un moment. En quoi est-ce que cet Erik est différent ?"

Il cacha sa gène en mangeant quelques bouchées de son assiette. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Rien que l'idée qu'Erik lui envoie ces images salaces étaient choquante. Qu'il y réagisse autrement qu'avec la plus grande fermeté était pire. Et il refusait de reconnaître qu'en plus, il aimait ça.

Le sourire de Raven s'élargit

"À ce point Charles ?"

Il se renfrogna :

"C'est moi le télépathe ici."

"Et pour moi, tu es aussi transparent que de l'air. Raconte moi tout."

Il se racla la gorge et but un peu de vin. Il allait avoir besoin de courage. Et d'un peu de temps, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui balancer comme ça.

"Crache le morceau."

"Il passe son temps à m'envoyer des images mentales."

"Quel genre d'images ?"

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il balbutia :

"Du genre pornographique."

Raven avait l'air amusée.

"Et ?"

"Et bien, ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable d'un élève envers son professeur. Il ne devrait pas avoir de telles pensées à mon sujet."

"Tu veux dire que vous êtes tous les deux présents dans son esprit ? Ensemble ?"

Toute la situation amusait beaucoup trop sa sœur.

"Oui. Et il a une imagination extrêmement florissante. Et détaillée."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu le ne bloques pas ? Il n'est pas télépathe. Et même s'il l'était, il n'a aucune chance de passer tes barrières."

Charles allait objecter. Mais il ferma la bouche. L'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Raven redevint sérieuse :

"Je ne pense pas que ça lui apprendrait quelque chose. Instaurer un rapport de force ne ferait que le braquer encore plus."

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Charles se rendait compte d'à quel point sa sœur était exceptionnelle. Malgré ses moqueries et son air désinvolte, elle savait que tous ses élèves lui importaient, qu'il voulait les aider.

"Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien, en effet. Il ne supporte pas la moindre autorité."

Raven avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement quand elle proposa :

"Et si tu le prenais à son propre jeu ? Envoie lui toi aussi quelques pensées de ton cru. Ça devrait assez le gêner pour qu'il arrête."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il est mineur. Et sous ma responsabilité."

"Arrête de jouer à la sainte ni-touche. Rappelle moi comment s'appelait ce professeur au lycée ? Tu sais celui avec lequel tu t'es fait prendre dans le gymnase ?"

Charles se sentit rougir de plus belle. Raven ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

"Donc tu vois, ça ne te dérangeait pas à ce moment là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te braques maintenant ? Et puis, si ce que tu me dis est vrai, Erik a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle. Tu ne vas pas le dévergonder ou lui voler son innocence. Ce ne sont que quelques images télépathiques après tout."

Le raisonnement de Raven était valable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait apprendre à Erik des choses dont il ignorait l'existence. Les dernières semaines lui avait prouvé qu'il en savait largement autant que n'importe quel adulte.

Ce problème visiblement réglé, ils passèrent le reste du repas à se donner les dernières nouvelles. Charles fut ravi d'apprendre que sa sœur avait l'intention de rester dans le coin. Elle qui adorait voyager et découvrir le monde, en avait assez de courir de chambres d'hôtel en appartements temporaires.

Elle refusa tout de même lorsqu'il lui proposa un logement à l'école. Elle n'était pas folle au point de s'enfermer avec une bande d'enfants et d'adolescents. Même la présence de Hank dans le staff ne la fit pas changer d'avis. Mais elle promis de passer plus souvent.

Ce fut donc avec l'esprit léger que Charles entra dans sa chambre tard dans la nuit. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. La compagnie avait été parfaite, le repas aussi. Ainsi que le vin dont il avait légèrement abusé.

Pendant qu'il se déshabillait pour se coucher, il chercha l'esprit d'Erik. Vu l'heure, il s'attendait à le trouver endormi, au calme ou à l'intérieur d'un rêve quelconque. Ce qu'il découvrit était fort différent. L'adolescent était dans la vieille grange, à la lisière du domaine de l'école. Il s'entraînait à maîtriser son pouvoir sur l'amoncellement de veilles machines qui y étaient entreposées.

La quantité de colère que le jeune homme projetait pour maîtriser ses capacités lui fit mal. Charles avait tant de fois essayé de lui faire comprendre que la solution ne se trouvait pas dans ce sentiment.

Mais aucun conseil ne semblait atteindre Erik.

Tout ceci lui donnait une raison de plus pour mettre l'idée de Raven à exécution dès ce soir. Autant sortir l'adolescent de ce cycle de violence et de colère.

Il prit exemple sur les dizaines de situations que le jeune homme lui avait envoyé durant ces dernières semaines. Il commença relativement chastement, avec des baisers. Il sentit immédiatement l'esprit d'Erik réagir. Toute colère l'abandonna, remplacée par de l'étonnement.

Puis Charles s'engaillardit.

Le lui de son esprit passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'adolescent. Il caressa la peau alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche.

L'étonnement laissa très vite place à de l'excitation. Erik ouvrit grand son esprit, accueillant tout ce que le télépathe lui envoyait. La chemise tomba bien vite sur le sol, du moins dans l'imagination de Charles, puis il laissa ses mains descendre sur les flancs qui s'offraient à lui. Elles changèrent de direction et s'attaquèrent au bouton de son jean.

Le désir d'Erik alimentait le sien et, très rapidement, Charles se demanda si l'idée de Raven était aussi bonne que ça. Il avait envie de faire tout ça en vrai.

Il abandonna les rênes à son imagination. Il détacha enfin le pantalon qui le gênait et se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux.

La vague de désir - le sien et celui d'Erik - qui submergea son esprit à ce moment là lui fit perdre pied. Il fit descendre le pantalon sur les cuisses de l'adolescent, puis son boxer. À peine libéra-t-il l'érection qui se cachait en dessous, qu'il glissa ses lèvres autour. Les gémissements qui lui parvenaient le poussèrent à presser un peu plus sa langue contre le gland dans sa bouche.

Son propre membre, gorgé de sang, était emprisonné dans son pantalon. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Il lécha et suça pendant de longues minutes. Les mains d'Erik avaient trouvé leur place dans ses cheveux. Il le poussait à aller toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond.

Quand le jeune homme jouit, Charles était tellement pris par sa vision qu'il sentit presque le goût de son sperme sur sa langue. Une fois son propre plaisir plus constamment alimenté par celui d'Erik, il reprit ses esprits. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'était pas censé se faire piéger par son propre stratagème.

Il sentit Erik récupérer lui aussi le contrôle.

Charles allait s'excuser, trouver une justification pour son comportement inexcusable lorsque l'adolescent lui envoya une pensée :

 _ _J'arrive__.

Il était foutu.

 **ooOoo**

Erik traversait le parc qui entourait l'immense école d'un pas décidé.

La preuve de son orgasme était en train de refroidir et de sécher dans son boxer. Elle le gênait de plus en plus. Il avait été surpris de la trouver là, persuadé d'avoir joui dans la bouche de son professeur.

Mais la réalité était toute autre. Il était resté planté au milieu de la grange et n'avait fait que réagir à chacune des pensées que Xavier lui avait envoyé. C'était vraiment un pouvoir étonnant que le sien. Il ne lui paraissait plus autant intrusif maintenant. Il était encore un peu désarçonné par le fait que le meilleur orgasme de sa vie ai eu lieu sans le moindre contact physique.

Du moins pour le moment. Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de corriger cette petite erreur. Dès ce soir.

Il entra dans le manoir par la fenêtre qu'il avait utilisé pour en sortir. Il la referma doucement derrière lui. Il monta ensuite les imposants escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Puis il s'avança silencieusement vers l'aile réservée aux professeurs. Ce connard de Logan avait l'ouïe fine et il était hors de question qu'il l'intercepte. Mais la présence de l'adamantium sur la façade nord du bâtiment lui indiqua que ce bâtard était allongé, certainement endormi dans son lit.

Erik passa doucement devant la porte d'Ororo, puis celle de Scott et Jean. Il se glissa dans les quartiers du directeur de l'école.

Ce dernier l'attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce richement meublée. La seule lumière provenait de la porte entrebâillée à sa gauche, certainement sa chambre. Les jeux d'ombre ne lui permettaient pas de bien voir le torse nu de Charles, caché par les pans ouverts de sa robe de chambre, mais ça n'empêcha pas son érection de reprendre vie.

Le professeur était immobile. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens. Erik referma la porte derrière lui avec un cliquetis à peine audible. Mais cela suffit à le sortir de sa torpeur.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, Erik."

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Je ne suis pas le seul à braver des interdits."

Sa remarque fit perdre un peu de contenance à Charles.

"C'était une erreur. Je vais devoir te demander de sortir de mes appartements et d'aller te coucher."

Le regard d'Erik descendit le long du corps de son professeur. Il s'arrêta sur son érection, visible malgré la pénombre.

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

Charles resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre.

"Totalement. Je te verrai demain. Je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus."

Erik releva les yeux brusquement vers ceux de son interlocuteur :

"Mais je veux que ça se reproduise."

"Ne dit pas de bêtises, Erik ! C'était une perte temporaire de jugement de ma part. Je suis ton professeur, on t'a confié à moi. Il est hors de question que je me serve de ma position pour abuser de ta jeunesse."

"Conneries."

Il s'avança dans la pièce.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il avait imaginé la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Charles. Avec le manque de lumière, il ne pouvait être sur de rien.

Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de son directeur. La brusque inspiration de ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. À cette distance, il voyait sans aucune difficulté la manière dont son érection tendait le tissu de son pantalon.

Toutes ces belles paroles au sujet de leur différence d'âge, de leur relation élève- professeur, c'était des bobards.

Charles avait envie de lui. Et lui-même était plus que partant.

Il tomba à genou sur le sol au parquet sombre. Avant que l'homme dressé devant lui ne puisse s'éloigner, il saisit un pan de sa robe de chambre. De l'autre main, il caressa le membre qui s'offrait à lui.

Il en sentait la chaleur à travers le coton souple du vêtement.

"Erik, non."

Il leva les yeux vers son professeur. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait d'être à genou - la position était trop soumise pour lui - mais la manière dont il était observé flattait son ego.

Il était maître de la situation, même agenouillé au sol, et Charles était incapable de lui résister. Même quand il disait non.

Avec cette idée en tête, il leva les deux mains et descendit l'élastique qui tenait le pantalon en place.

Une fois libérée de sa prison de tissu, l'érection de Charles se dressa devant lui. Quelques gouttes de liquide clair perlaient à son extrémité. Sans réfléchir, Erik passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de les lécher, de les goûter.

"Erik, non."

Il leva à nouveau les yeux. Le visage de Charles était à nouveau caché dans la pénombre, mais ses mains se serraient et se déserraient à ses côtés. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Avec des gestes lents et précis, Erik plaça ses deux mains sur ses haches. Puis il se pencha en avant. Il entoura le gland de son professeur de ses lèvres et aspira.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Charles se plia en deux. Sas doigts glissèrent dans les mèches courtes qui recouvraient la nuque d'Erik. Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier crut qu'il allait le repousser, mais elles restèrent là, immobiles, à part un léger tremblement.

"Erik, non."

Cette fois, la voix de Charles étaient rauque, incertaine. Son non ressemblait de plus en plus à un oui.

Erik avait envie de lui en faire la remarque mais il n'avait pas l'intention de libérer sa bouche assez longtemps pour parler. Il continua à sucer et à lécher tout en envoyant un message.

 _ _Vous savez le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé que je vous suçais ? Ici ou dans votre bureau. Alors que vous faisiez cours ? Des dizaines de fois.__

Il fut récompensé par un grognement.

 _Si j'avais su que ça suffirait à vous faire taire, je serai passé sous votre bureau depuis des semaines._

Les hanches sous ses mains commençaient à se mouvoir. De petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Il ouvrit sa bouche un peu plus grand et laissa Charles lui imposer son rythme.

Il inonda son esprit d'images, de sensations, toujours plus explicites. Il ne devait pas le laisser reprendre le contrôle. Il sentait les pensées de Charles à côtés des siennes, à l'intérieur des siennes. Sa propre érection négligée jusque là lui faisait mal.

Il ouvrit à nouveau son pantalon et saisit son membre.

Il se caressa. À chaque descente, il serrait la base de sa verge afin de s'empêcher de jouir et à chaque montée, il passait son pouce sur son gland.

Il ignorait complètement si le désir qu'il ressentait était le sien où celui de Charles, mais rapidement, trop rapidement, il fut envahi par un plaisir brûlant.

Au même instant, il sentit les première gouttes de sperme atteindre sa langue et son palais. Il avala la semence de son professeur tout en continuant à se masturber. Tout son corps vibrait sous la force de l'orgasme. Alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait joui.

Un doigt glissa sur sa lèvre, juste à l'endroit où elle rejoignait la verge toujours dans sa bouche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il jouisse à son tour.

Son troisième orgasme de la soirée le laissa pantelant. Il tomba sur le dos, à même le sol, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Charles s'était reculé de quelques pas, le pantalon toujours sur les chevilles, et s'était laissé, lui aussi, tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce.

Il paraissait secoué par l'expérience.

Erik se releva difficilement. Il remonta son caleçon, toujours souillé, puis son pantalon, désormais dans le même état.

Il s'approcha de Charles, plaça ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha en avant. Il s'arrêta, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son professeur. Il sentit l'hésitation, le léger mouvement de recul de l'autre homme.

"Merci, prof. Je meurs d'impatience d'essayer toutes ces trucs avec vous."

Il étouffa la réponse par un baiser, bref et passionné. Il repartit ensuite dans l'autre sens.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il projeta une dernière pensée :

 _ _Je pense que je pourrai me plaire ici en fin de compte. Vous avez gagné, je reste.__ **  
**


End file.
